tyrrus_and_the_world_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Raven Blackflame
Lady Raven Blackflame was a witch who traded in magical artifacts for her own personal gain. The denounced niece of Chancellor Alaric Blackflame the Lawmaker she inhabited the castle of Ravensroost along with her golem butler, Charles. However, after her death during the forbidden crisis she became a shade and made an allegiance with Zaikerik. She was introduced in a test session alongside Sylus Duskfyre and The Faceless Guardian. Life At a young age Raven was enthralled by the magic that her uncle, Alaric, performed and idolised him for it. In 1993 her parents went away on a diplomatic mission, leaving her with her uncle who had been instructed to begin her trainings in the way of magic. She quickly latched onto storm magic, showing particular talent in lightning spells. Her early attempts were not without blunder; once whilst practicing flurry she managed to launch a whole table of heavy spell books towards herself, thankfully saved by Alaric raising a barrier of earth. At the age of 16 she furthered her studies by beginning research into alchemy. Several years later Robin Goldhart arrived at Ravensroost, asking for the 17 year old Raven's hand in marriage. She forcefully declined despite all his efforts and sent him on his way; a decision her parents didn't agree with but, due to their supportive nature, did not object. Soon after the Goldharts were hosting a party at their estate of which Raven was obliged to attend. She actively tried to avoid Robin throughout the ball, but later that night she began to regret the decision she made and made her way to his room. She awoke the next morning lying in bed next to Robin and this suddenly surprised her. Raven was conflicted inside, she loved him, but couldn't fathom why. Unbeknowest to anyone else, due to the public view on the subject, Raven had never found herself attracted to men and this fueled her confusion. Deciding something was up, she snuck out back to her room, remembering something that may help with this. In her study of alchemy Raven had learnt about the love potion and on examining the wine that had been placed in her room upon her arrival, discovered it was laced with such a potion. Bringing out her books on the subject, she found that the potion can only be countered by an act of hatred towards the perpretrator. She headed to the Goldhart library in search of something to get her revenge with and discovered a book on the art of Voodoo. Constructing a voodoo doll of Robin, she again headed to his room that night. Upon seeing him she almost forgot that this feeling was merely a trick, but she was snapped out of it when he attempted to kiss her. In anger, Raven grabbed both ends of the voodoo doll and bent in half, breaking Robin's back. She panicked and flung the doll out the window into the freezing cold moat. As ice crystals began to form on Robin's lifeless body, Raven's grief began to leave her as the potion wore off. She fled and hid her trail, never to be convicted for the murder. From then on her trust in people slowly dimmed, she began performing trade's with people in an attempt to stockpile magical power contained within artifacts. Her parents left Ravensroost to travel the world, leaving the castle to her and then one day her uncle, Alaric Blackflame, burst into the grand hall. Raven sat atop a throne at the end of the room, the throne was that of an ancient emperor and grants a shield around itself. Her newly made golem, Charles, stood to attention upon the Archmage's arrival. He however was not here for idle chatter, he condemned Raven's actions, demanding she stop or there would be consequences. She lashed out in defiance, blasting chain lightning towards him, burning purple with the dark static of storm clouds building around it. Her Uncle easily deflected the bolt, but recognised it as dark magic. Out of sentiment he did not retaliate nor order her arrest, but instead denouced her claim to the Blackflame name. This act was intended to teach her a lesson, but just took her down a darker path. She became an ominous prescence among the towns and villages surrounding Ravensroost, granting people their wishes, but always at a price. The Forbidden Crisis in 2015 Raven was called in by Chancellor Alaric Blackflame when he needed powerful mages from outside Haven. Raven was not his first choice but he thought that maybe she could redeem herself. Raven's allegiance with Sylus Duskfyre was very fragile and reluctant during their adventure and at numerous times she tried to betray the group. During their final confrontation with the High Chancellor Raven initiated the conflict and arguably doomed the group, Scarlet Nightborne, and herself. When she launched Lightning at the chancellor and he easily deflected it, he retaliated by ordering dragons to scorch her with fire and feast on her remains. Post-Death Immediately after her death Raven found herself in the Spirit Realm confronted by Zaikerik. He offered an allegiance, and said that she would be given a chance for revenge against her killers, she gladly agreed. Currently Raven Blackflame is one of Zaikerik's foremost lieutenants and under his guidance has learned more about dark magic and grown in power. Raven is now known as the Lady of the Shadows in legend and rumour and is known to make deals with mortals and decieve them. Description Appearance Category:Life __FORCETOC__